


Siete virtudes

by Nakuru



Category: Yu Gi Ou 5D's
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: retos_a_lacarta, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día, Divine llega con una chica llamada Luca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siete virtudes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Seven Virtues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46827) by [Nakuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru)



I

El día en que Divine llega con la chica hay una gran conmoción. 

No todos, pero sí una gran parte de los más jóvenes del movimiento Arcadia, intentan escabullirse para darle un vistazo.

Aki no tienen necesidad de hacer tal cosa y simplemente sigue a Divine a la habitación en la que permanece conectada a diversos aparatos que monitorean más que sus signos vitales.

"La bella durmiente", como la llaman algunos, no parece querer despertar en ningún momento, cosa que Divine mismo afirma en un suspiro.

Siendo así no tiene importancia, asume Aki, y pronto la saca de su mente.

  


II

Es porque Divine se lo pide que Aki se encuentra de regreso a la habitación de la chica, Luca. 

No ha recibido instrucciones específicas y no se le ocurre qué puede hacer, aun así se sienta en la silla preparada y la observa por varios minutos.

—Deberías despertar —dice y el sonido proveniente de una de las máquinas la sobresalta, pero no parece haber ningún cambio en la niña.

Aki espera pacientemente e intenta hablar un poco más, al menos hasta que decide que está perdiendo el tiempo.

Divine no está observándolas y nadie se atreve a detenerla cuando sale.

  


III

—Debes seguir insistiendo. 

De haber sido otra persona Aki lo habría tildado de iluso, pero se trata de Divine por lo que acepta sus palabras y regresa día tras día.

Divine parece complacido por las reacciones que muestran las máquinas durante sus visitas y aun cuando sabe que no es así, luego de diez días Aki no puede evitar sentir que él sólo está enfocado en Luca.

—¿Sabes? Hay alguien que te está esperando —dice con un dejo de molestia, la cual desaparece en cuanto ve a Luca abrir sus ojos por primera vez desde que llegó al movimiento Arcadia.

  


IV

Ya cumplió su parte; por eso Aki no intenta volver a visitarla, pero Divine sugiere que lo haga. 

Sin duda él tiene una buena razón para ello, por lo que así lo hace a pesar del presentimiento de que la reunión terminará con miradas de desconfianza o incluso algo peor.

Aun así, contrario a lo que espera, Luca la recibe con un alegre "¡Aki-san!" y una sonrisa que no se borra cuando le pregunta cómo sabe quién es.

—Me contaron —dice y aparta su mirada.

Así que ya sabe.

Esta vez es Aki quien sonríe agriamente y se prepara para irse, no por consideración con la chica sino por Divine; si sus poderes se saliesen de control perdería todo el esfuerzo puesto en Luca.

—Además, te escuché —añade la chica en voz baja antes de que Aki pueda salir.

—¿Me escuchaste? —pregunta perpleja. Luca la vuelve a mirar y asiente.

—Desde el comienzo.

Luca no parece saber cómo explicarle, pero lo intenta; habla de espíritus, dragones y otros mundos como si estos existiesen.

Es irreal, tanto como sus propias habilidades. Eso es suficiente para que la escuche con atención e incluso olvide la aprensión de ser llamada "bruja" o "monstruo".

  


V

El que los monstruos de duelo mismos parecen proteger a Luca durante los duelos psíquicos y ella no resulte herida, aunque sí exhausta, da valor a sus historias y explica claramente el interés de Divine y la razón por la que ella está en el movimiento Arcadia. 

A pesar de eso él ya no se muestra complacido; su impaciencia cada día es más obvia y pese a que él le ha dicho que ella ha ayudado, Aki siente que en realidad lo está decepcionando.

  
—Necesita aprender a concentrarse —asegura Divine un día mientras revisa los reportes del más reciente duelo.

Sus palabras deben ser ciertas sin embargo, por primera vez, Aki duda de estas, mas no lo suficiente como para olvidar la culpa de no poder cumplir con sus expectativas.

Porque es un hecho que él espera más de ella, cosa que es confirmada cuando él aparta su atención de los documentos y dice:

—Cuento contigo.

Una vez más Aki no sabe qué hacer, pero no por eso deja de visitar a Luca.

Tampoco llega a decirle a Divine que sospecha que la falta de concentración no es el problema y que simplemente Luca no es como ella. Como _ellos_.

  


VI

  
—Me pregunto cómo estarán...

El comentario sale de la nada, pero Aki sabe a quienes se refiere y no contesta. Luca tuvo la suerte de que Divine llegase a ella antes de que la lastimasen, por eso no es extraño que siga hablando de su familia de esa manera.

—No entiendo por qué ni siquiera han venido a verme.

—Es mejor así —afirma Aki bruscamente sin pensarlo y la indignada exclamación que consigue en respuesta la toma por sorpresa:

—¡Eso no es cierto!

Nunca ha visto a Luca molesta y aunque no hay signos de que ella quiera lastimarla no sabe qué esperar; por eso no insiste ni le explica el porqué de sus palabras.

Aun así, nada sucede. Luca parece calmarse y segundos después dice en voz baja:  
—Lua... Lua me está esperando

—¿Lua?

—Mi hermano.

Luca parece sumergirse en sus pensamientos por un momento y cuando vuelve hablar lo hace mirándola a los ojos y tomándola de las manos, rogándole.

—Aki-san, por favor. Quiero ver a mi hermano.

_Es una mala idea. Muchas cosas pueden salir mal. Es imposible._

Ninguna de esas palabras sale de los labios de Aki, en vez de eso le promete:  
—Hablaré con Divine.

  


VII

—Una hora —acepta Divine luego de considerarlo—. Sabes lo que puede pasar. 

Es Divine, por eso Aki no le responde que ella lo entiende mejor que nadie, que sabe que Luca podría recibir el mismo trato que ella recibió de su familia.

Por eso ella tendrá que acompañarla y evitar que eso suceda y dar la noticia que tanto alegrará a Luca junto a una advertencia de no hablar sobre espíritus.

Una pequeña sonrisa irónica aparece en el rostro de Aki. Ella es la menos apropiada para cuidar a alguien. Aun así, por una vez, se dedicará a ello.


End file.
